


more space than usual

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neil's a sappy little fuck, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: come prompt me @ dropss0fjupiter on tumblr!!





	more space than usual

[ based off [this](http://local-astronaut.tumblr.com/post/160031456025/a-look-into-neils-phone-the-other-foxes) tumblr post]

 

It was unlikely that you would catch Neil and Andrew farther than an arms length apart, especially when they could help it. Usually Neil would tuck into Andrew's side on the couch during movie nights, thread their hands together when walking anywhere, even sit so close their thighs pressed together during team meetings.

Today, Neil was late coming into the showers after practice because he was busy jizzing in his pants over new Exy racquets with Kevin. Naturally, they showed up late and instead of Andrew staring Nicky down until he moved out of Neil's spot, he nodded to Neil when he took a seat across the lounge from him. The meeting was supposed to be short anyway - they were just going over the practice schedule for winter break.

Wymack started off with his usual biting remark, calling them maggots or something similar that Andrew tuned out. Andrew stared at nothing in particular, curling his hands in his joggers for warmth. The lounge had a slight draft. Neil was curled up with his head on the arm of the chair, phone in his hand but still respectfully paying attention. Andrew felt his phone vibrate against his thigh.

_Neil: hi_

Andrew rolled his eyes and looked up, but Neil wasn't watching him.

_Andrew: you are ten foot away from me why are you texting me_

_Neil: bc I miss you_

Andrew's shoulders loosened up and he rolled them against it. The desire to touch him strengthened like an undertow, pulling and pulling until they will tangle up together.

 _Come on coach_ , he thought.

He pocketed his phone and met Neil's gaze as he did. Neil must have been pleased with what he saw, because he smiled.

Andrew flicked him off.

Neil blew him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me @ dropss0fjupiter on tumblr!!


End file.
